Arti Kata Diam
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Diam bukanlah sebuah kata tak bermakna, dibalik kata diam terdapat beribu pertanyaan dan jawaban, apakah itu baik atau buruk. Kau tahu? Diam kadang dibutuhkan dalam segala hal...


**Arti Kata Diam**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

* * *

Tetesan hujan melantunkan sebuah melodi indah, ditambah desiran angin di hamparan rumput hijau, dan petir menjadi sebuah pelantun semangat. Semua itu membentuk sebuah alunan lagu baginya, mewarnai kegelapan malam. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, perlahan ia menutup mata, dan menikmati semuanya dalam diam.

"Hinata, buka pintunya!" tapi, suara itu menghancurkan semuanya, iapun beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Neji _nii-san_?" tanyannya.

"_Tou-san_ memanggilmu," jawab Neji dingin dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah, _arigatou_," Hinata menatap punggung saudara sepupunya itu dan menghela nafas.

Neji selalu bersikap seolah Hinata tak ada. Ia teringat pada pertarungannya dengan Neji yang melawannya habis-habisan. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, apakah Neji begitu membenci keluarga Hyuuga yang telah mengorbankan ayahnya? Ataukah, Neji selalu ingin menjaga nama baik Hyuuga? Karena itu dia berani melawan siapapun yang bertarung dengannya?

Hinata menyusuri lorong rumahnya, menuju ke sebuah pintu tertutup di sudut ruangan. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya, tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Hinata membuka pintu, dan segera mendapati punggung ayahnya yang sedang duduk.

"_Tou-san_ memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, duduklah," Hiashi membalikkan kursi, menatap Hinata dari balik matanya.

Hinata terdiam, menunggu perkataan ayahnya selalu membuat hatinya berdetak cepat.

"Aku akan melaksanakan sebuah misi dari Hokage di Suna mulai besok. Jagalah Hanabi," kata Hiashi, mengalihkan pandangan dari putrinya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak memperlihatkannya, "Tentu saja, _tou-san_."

"Pergilah," kata Hiashi.

Ia kembali ke kamar, merasa tidak mengerti. Biasanya Hiashi hanya memanggilnya untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar penting atau benar-benar buruk. Apakah ini karena ayahnya kecewa padanya? Karena Hinata tidak bisa mengalahkan Neji dalam pertarungan? Atau malah sebaliknya, ayahnya merasa bangga padanya karena tidak mundur saat melawan Neji, walau ia tetap kalah? Hinata meraba wajahnya, goresan di pipinya masih terasa saat melawan Neji 1 minggu yang lalu. Ia membaringkan diri di kasur dan menutup mata. Menyimpan sendiri segala sesuatu memang sangatlah berat…

…

Burung berkicau tepat di jendela kamar Hinata yang tertutup. Gadis itu menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar hangat mentari masuk ke kamarnya yang dingin.

Setelah mandi, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke ruang makan. Seperti biasanya, suasana begitu hening, hanya ada Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi disana, tanpa ada Hiashi. Ternyata ayahnya sudah berangkat...

"Hinata _nee-chan_? Boleh kan aku bermain bersama Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon setelah selesai latihan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, biasanya Hiashi tidak pernah mengizinkan Hanabi bermain. Bagaimanapun, Hanabi tahu ini kesempatan yang bagus.

"Hm… baiklah," Hinata membalas senyuman adiknya. Berusaha menghiraukan tatapan tajam Neji.

"Benarkan? Hinata _nee-chan_! Kau satu-satunya kakak terbaikku!" kata Hanabi seraya memeluknya, "Aku sudah selesai makan, aku pergi duluan," kata Hanabi bersemangat, melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama Hana-_chan_," kata Hinata.

Selesai makan, Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju Training Field Konoha. Hembusan udara segar membuat semangatnya mucul. Pohon-pohon besar bergemerisik saat ia melewatinya, ya, seakan mengatakan selamat pagi padanya.

"Hinata! Sebelah sini!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya sementara Akamaru menggonggong ramah padanya.

"_Ohayou_, Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun_," sapanya pada kedua rekannya itu.

"_Ohayou_," jawab mereka.

"Hinata," panggil Kurenai-_sensei_ yang baru datang.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei, _ohayou_," sapanya.

Kurenai memegang pundaknya, mengajaknya berjalan agak jauh dari Kiba dan Shino.

"Hinata, kau yakin sudah sembuh?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ya, aku lebih baik sekarang," jawabnya. Hari ini memang hari pertama Hinata kembali berlatih, setelah istirahat di rumah karena luka pertarungannya dengan Neji.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku sangat bangga padamu Hinata. Yang terpenting bukanlah menang atau kalah, tetapi keberanian kita menghadapi lawan," katanya lembut.

Hinata sedikit tersipu, "A-aku yakin sudah baikan."

Kurenai mengangguk pada muridnya itu, "Baiklah, latihan dimulai."

…

Pada pukul 2 siang, latihan telah selesai. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena sepertinya kini Kiba dan Shino lebih mempermudah dirinya untuk melawan. Apa mereka pikir ia sangat lemah? Atau mereka masih khawatir padanya?

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang, Kiba, Shino, dan Kurenai-sensei sudah pulang. Gadis itu masih ingin menikmati udara segar pepohonan, selama 1 minggu penuh berada di rumah membuatnya bosan. Hinata menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit gelap, hujan akan turun lagi… Ia menundukkan kepala, membelai lembut rumput hijau di bawahnya.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suara ini...

Hinata bergeming, ia tidak berani menatap orang itu. Dan perlahan gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Hai, kau mendengarku Hinata?" ulang orang itu lagi.

"Na-na-naruto-_kun_," jawabnya, memberanikan diri menatap mata biru laut pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa hanya sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku, aku ha-hanya ingin istirahat dulu," jawabnya.

"Begitu… Aku juga tadi sedang berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang dan melihatmu," kata Naruto. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke Kedai Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Ah, a-a-apa?" tanyanya, tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu kan? Sakura itu terlalu terlalu jauh bermimpi untuk pergi makan dengan Sasuke, padahal aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengajaknya. Jadi aku mengajakmu, kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ba-ba-baiklah," Hinata bangkit, berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

Mereka berjalan ke Ichiraku Ramen dengan Naruto yang terus mengoceh. Ia bercerita bagaimana Sakura selalu membanggakan Sasuke. Bagaimana Naruto ditolak saat mengajak Sakura ke Ichiraku. Dari ceritanya, Hinata tahu Naruto cukup kesal. Naruto mungkin tidak mencintainya, tapi ia akan bahagia jika orang yang disayanginya bahagia.

"Berjuanglah Naruto-_kun_," bisiknya lembut sementara Naruto terus bicara.

Apakah suatu saat nanti Naruto akan membalas cintanya? Ataukah Naruto akan berhasil mendapatkan Sakura?

Tiba-tiba, pikirannya seolah menjadi jelas. Kini ia benar-benar mengerti, ya, tentang semua hal yang dipertanyakannya selama ini... Diam bukanlah sebuah kata tak bermakna, dibalik kata diam terdapat beribu pertanyaan dan jawaban, apakah itu baik atau buruk. Diam adalah sebuah kata tak terungkap yang belum siap dibicarakan. Diam tidak selalu berarti tidak berani. Diam kadang dibutuhkan dalam segala hal. Tapi semua jawaban itu akan terungkap pada saat yang tepat…

* * *

Review?


End file.
